Love Story
by percabethgirl13
Summary: Percy goes to talk to Athena...this can't end well. Loosely based on Love Story by Taylor Swift. PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT DEAD/HAVE FALLEN OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND I AM BACK! I'm sure you all hate me for disappearing for 8 months (I would hate me too), but there about 6 million reasons (that I'm sure you don't really care about) why I did. I wrote this on a whim and I really liked it, so I decided to post it. I promise I am working on Wedding Bells (I know I have said that before but I mean it this time)! So for now, enjoy this one shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO by Rick Riordan, nor do I own "Love Story" by Taylor Swift **

"Percy, why are we here?" I asked as we got out of the cab in front of the Empire State Building. "I thought we were going to dinner."

Percy took my hand as we walked towards the building. "We are, but I wanted to talk to your mom about something first."

I stopped short. "You…want to talk…to my mother?" I raised my eyebrows. I didn't know what Percy was up to, but it was surely to get him into trouble. "This won't end well."

He laughed at my surprised expression as he pulled my inside. "It'll be fine, and it will only take a minute."

He walked up to the security guard's desk. The guard looked up at us for only a second before handing Percy the elevator key. "You know the drill." He said, looking back down at his book. Percy and I had become such a frequent occurrence here, that the guard never put on an act anymore.

As we waited for the elevator to come, I tried again to dissuade Percy. "You know whatever you say; she will just get mad at you."

He turned and kissed my forehead. "What? You don't trust me enough not to get blasted to pieces?"

I thought about that for a minute. "No, it's _her_ that I don't trust enough not to blast _you _go pieces."

Percy smiled as we stepped into the elevator and he inserted the key. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. "I'll be fine." He reassured me.

"Fine." I agreed, "But if you're not back in fifteen minutes, I'm coming in to get you."

He laughed. "Ok."

The elevator dinged and we walked hand in hand down the suspended pathway towards Olympus. We stopped in the park just outside of the main palace, where Percy pulled me onto a bench. "Sit here." He said. "I'll be right back." He kissed the top of my head before disappearing into the palace.

I frowned at the ground. What in the world could Percy need to talk to my mom about? I looked down at the dress Percy had told me to wear tonight: strapless, navy blue, just past my knees. Percy was wearing a tux himself. I wondered where we were going for dinner after this. Usually our dates were casual, just pizza and a movie. But this time, if I didn't know any better, Percy seemed almost nervous when he told me to dress formally.

I looked around at Olympus. The architectural changes I had planned were coming together nicely. Everything sparkled in the setting sun. I looked down at the temple for Artemis I promised Thalia I would rebuild. I took a pad out of my purse and started to jot down notes about new arches I wanted to try. I quickly got distracted. I looked down at my watch. Percy had been gone for ten minutes now. What was keeping him?

I decided to go up and get him. There was no way it should take Athena this long to say no to whatever Percy wanted to ask. I walked up the path and started to open the main door. I stopped short when I heard my mother yelling inside.

"How dare you ask me this!" Athena screeched.

Percy's voice was calm and pleading. "I wanted you to know. I didn't want to go behind your back. All I ask is for your blessing…or at least your understanding."

"Never." Athena seethed. "I let you befriend her and I even let you date her. But obviously that was too much. I want you to stay away from my daughter. Forever."

I pushed the door open farther. Percy didn't argue or fight back. He merely hung his head and closed his eyes.

I walked into the room. "Percy." I whispered. His head snapped up.

My mother whipped around. "Annabeth what are you doing here?"

But I my eyes didn't leave Percy's; he walked towards me and pulled me tightly into his arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. He cupped his hands around my face and I stared into his sea-green eyes. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears off of my cheeks. I hadn't realized that I was crying.

"I love you." Percy said. "And I'm coming."

"What-?" I started to ask, but Athena became inpatient. She waved her hand and Percy disappeared right out of my arms.

"No. _NO._" I crumpled to the floor. "Mother," I whispered, "What have you done?" I looked up at her through my tears.

"You will thank me for this one day." She said. "I did this for your own good. Now that imbecile is out of your life _completely_."

I could have yelled, I could have screamed. But I didn't because I heard something in her words. "Completely?" I asked. "You don't mean-"I got to my feet and ran to the elevator, kicking off my shoes as I went.

I punched the buttons violently and took off as soon as the doors opened down in the lobby. I ran out the door and down the street. A cab would take too long, so I ran. Pushing through the crowded streets, I ran all the way to our apartment.

Hastily, I opened the door and tore through our home. All of my belongings were there. None of his were.

"Where are you?" I yelled into the empty rooms.

I went out on to the balcony. "Please don't leave me." I whispered.

***

I woke with a start at the sound of clattering, like someone clumsily climbing up a metal ladder. I sat up, not realizing that I had fallen asleep. I looked down over the balcony and saw a shadowy figure climbing up the fire escape.

As quietly as I could, I unsheathed the sword that Percy and I had kept out here for safe keeping. I then pretended to sleep again so I could startle whoever was coming.

As the intruder scrambled over the railing, I jumped up behind him. Locking my arm around his neck, I held the point of the sword to his chest. "Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded.

He spun around and disarmed me at me at the same time. He pinned my arms to my sides and forced me to look into his eyes. His sea-green eyes…

"Percy!" I exclaimed. "You did come!"

He unpinned me and I threw my arms around him, kissing him fiercely. Percy laughed quietly when we broke apart. "Did you really think I'd leave you like that?"

"Why _did_ you leave?" I asked. "What did you ask my mother?" "Why did she react that-?" Percy silenced me with another kiss.

"Shhh." He said. "She can't know that I'm here."

"I don't care what she wants!" I whispered. "She can just deal with it."

Percy smiled sadly and shook his head. "I want to do this correctly."

"Do what correctly?" I hated no knowing what was going on and Percy knew it.

But he just smiled and kissed me again. "I'll work it out. Now I have to go before she catches me and turns me into an owl or something."

I almost smiled; leave it to Percy to make a joke of things. "But when will I see you again?"

"Soon." He said as he climbed back over the railing. "I promise."

I took his face between my hands and kissed him softly. "I love you." I whispered.

He looked at me almost longingly. "I love you too." And with that he disappeared.

***

I sat on that balcony for two weeks strait. I ate out there, and slept out there. I never talked to anyone. I stopped my work with Olympus. All I did was stare out into the horizon, and waited for him to come back for me. Every day, that he didn't come, my faith faded further and further.

Where was he? He _wanted_ to come for me didn't he? I thought about the last time he kissed me. That was real wasn't it? Or was he just trying to spare my feelings?

_Snap out of it!_ I told myself. _Of course Percy wants you! _Our love may be difficult, but it was real. I was done being vulnerable and insecure. I needed to get off of this balcony.

I didn't know where I was going, but I kept walking until I came to a bench in central park. I sat down and watched everyone walking by me. When a couple walking hand in hand passed me, a single tear slid down my cheek.

Suddenly, a single white daisy (my favorite flower) appeared in front of my face.

"Miss me?" A voice asked. I took the flower as Percy slid onto the bench next to me.

I kissed him quickly. "Where were you? I was worried." I said quietly. "You left me alone." I said even quieter.

"I told you, I was going to straighten everything out." He smiled.

"You didn't talk to my mother again did you?"

"Well," Percy shrugged. "I told you I wanted to do this right so…"

"What are you-?" I stopped short when pulled a ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase," he said, looking into my eyes. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I was too shocked. He did all this just to ask me to marry him! I covered my mouth with my hands. Tears of joy slid down my cheeks. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Percy smiled as he slid the ring onto my finger. He pulled my close and we kissed passionately.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!!! :D **


	2. Notice

I FEEL REALLY STUPID FOR NOT GIVING YOU GUYS THE NEW ACCOUNT NAME….

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO POINTED THAT OUT.

THE NEW ACCOUNT IS: THE OPTIMISTIC DREAMER

HERE IS A LINK (NOT SURE IF IT WILL WORK ONCE I UPLOAD THIS): .net/~theoptimisticdreamer

THANKS AGAIN GUYS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY STUPIDITY!


End file.
